Kyōfu no Toraburu
by Miknel-san
Summary: Momo discovers Rito's fear and looks for a way to rid him of it, meanwhile Rito helps a transfer student get over his fear as he helps Rito confess to Haruna.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyōfu no Toraburu**

**Chapter 1**

Laying in his bed, Rito slowly opens his eyes as the rays of the morning sun shines its way into his room with just a sliver of light hitting him. As his eyes recoil, he doesn't want to get up yet. He's about to pull the sheets up to get out of bed, but he notices that the bed is warmer than normal. He opens his eyes fully, he then yanks the covers from the bed. All the blood in his body rushes to his head, to his surprise. He sees a half-naked Momo laying next to him.

"MOMO! What are you doing! I thought I told you not to sneak into my bed anymore!" Rito yells, shielding his eyes with his hands.

Momo looks at him with an innocent expression, "Come on Rito-san, let's have some fun before school." Momo says rubbing his chest making him turn red.

The door to his room opened, "Hey, Rito breakfast is..." Nana's eyes widen, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MOMO, YOU BEAST!" she screams before jumping on top of him trapping him in a head lock.

"No! It's a misunderstanding..." Rito mumbles, although he already knows there is no way to escape from Nana.

He just stays there until Momo finally separates Nana from Rito and walks her out the room, Nana slams the door behind her as she leaves as the boy breathes in the air he needs, "Nana, why do you do that to him?" She asks.

Nana turns around and folds her arms, "Because he's a beast." She answers as she walks back to their part of the house. Momo just stares at the back of her twin and shakes her head, she then follows.

Rito gets up rubs his face with the palms of his hands, _I'm getting really tired of the same old routine. _He thinks as he dresses in his school uniform and walks out of his room.

He walks down the stairs and into the kitchen to find his sister, Mikan, in the middle of making breakfast, "Well Rito, you must have had quite the wake up call to scream like that." She says with a smirk. "Keep that up and you'll give the new neighbors the wrong idea, good thing they left earlier this morning."

Rito stars at his sister, "New neighbors?" He asks.

"Yes, they must have moved in when we were on vacation." She says setting up the table. "You know that vacant house across from us?" She asks.

"Yes, did they move in there?" He asks getting a nod from Mikan. "So, did you see them this morning?" He asks.

Mikan finishes setting the table, "Yes, they're a family of three; a Dad, a Mom and a son. I couldn't tell because he wore a hooded jacket, but the son looked to be about your age Rito." She says dishing up the food. "Maybe you'll see him at school, they were heading in that direction." She says as the others joined them.

Everyone sits down, "Thanks for the food." They say together as they start eating.

"Rito, can you believe this is the start of our third year?" Lala asks excitedly.

"I know, our first year seemed to have pass quite quickly while our second seemed to go by slowly." Rito answers remembering some of the events of the past two years. "I'm just glade we got through the whole 'darkness' ordeal in one piece and things have returned to normal around here."

Mikan smiles, "Yeah, Yami-san has been smiling more and she spent a lot more time with Tearju-san during our vacation together." She says with joy in her voice.

"Yeah, the same with Mea." Nana jumps in, "Oh, that reminds me. Mea called me earlier and told me that Nemesis is going to transfer into the school as a second year student." She says getting a look of annoyance from her twin.

"That means there's a chance we'll be in the same class." She says irritated. "Well, we know who's going to be in Rito-san's class. By the way, when are you going to propose to Onee-sama and Haruna-san." She asks the orange haired boy with great interest.

Hearing that question Rito starts to choke on some food, he then drinks his water and catches his breath, "Where did this come from all of a sudden?" He asks.

"Well, it's your third and last year of high school, so you can get married after you graduate, right?" The third princess asks.

"Yes, that's the general rule on Earth." Mikan answers. "So, Rito. When are you going to propose to the loves of your life?" She asks teasingly.

Rito, very nervously, looks at everyone looking at him, he then finishes his breakfast, "Thanks for the food Mikan. I'm heading to school now." He says standing up, placing his dish in the sink and heading out.

"Mau!" Celine says holding out her plate.

"You want more Celine-san?" Momo asks getting a nod from the toddler, she then places more food on her plate.

* * *

Rito, now at school, is walking down the hall towards the Principle's office while waiting for the time when class is about to begin, _That Momo, asking me when I'm going to propose to Lala and Haruna-chan, I still haven't confessed to her yet._ He thinks as he walks closer to the Principle's office he then notices a boy with mid length curly black hair wearing the school's uniform leaning on the wall next to the door. Rito walks up to him, "Hello, you new here?" He asks. "I don't think I've seen you before."

The boy turns his head to look at Rito with his brown colored eyes, Rito notices that he has a small scar on forehead shaped like this / and three red dots going from the corner of his right eye up to his hair-line, "Oh, hello. Yes I'm just transferring in, my parents are working it out with the Principle right now." He answers pointing his left thumb at the door.

"So, what year are you in?" Rito asks.

"I'm a third year." He answers.

"Me too, maybe we'll be in the same class." Rito says. "I'm Yuuki Rito by the way, call me Rito." He says introducing himself holding out his hand.

The other boy holds out his hand and they shake, "Nice to meet you Rito, I'm Neruson Sesu, call me Sesu please." He says, they then let go just as...

"Riittoo!" He hears. Rito turns around to see Lala running towards him, "Rito, class will be starting soon, let's get going." She says grabbing his arm.

"Hold on Lala, let me introduce you to my new friend." He says as he turns around but Sesu was nowhere to be found, "Where'd he go?" He asks.

Lala then starts pulling Rito's arm to get him to follow her, "Come on Rito, let's go." She says as she pulls Rito to their new class.

_That was strange, he just disappeared the moment Lala appeared. _He thinks as he and Lala enter their class and are greeted by their friends; Yui, Haruna, Run, Ren, Oshizu, Risa, Mio and Saruyama.

The girls start talking to each other about their days off, "The strangest thing happened to me at work the other day." Mio says to her friend. "This really cute boy walks into the café, I greeted him but he runs out the moment I walked up to him, strange right?"

"Yes, that is a little strange." Risa says. They than start talking about other stuff.

Meanwhile in the back of the class looking out the window, "That is strange, he just disappeared the moment Lala-chan appeared?" Saruyama ask.

Rito nods while looking out the window, "Yes, it's very strange." He says.

"It is strange, but not as strange as that." Ren says pointing at the black board, "We've been assigned seats, and the boys are on the left side of the class by the windows and the girls are on the other side. What is up with that?" He asks just as Honekawa walks in.

Everyone sits in their assigned seats, Rito sits in the second to last desk next to a window, Saruyama sits at the desk next to him while Ren sits behind him with the desk behind Rito being left open. "Alright, before we begin I have an announcement." He says. "We have a new student joining us." He says causing the students to talk among themselves. "You may come in now." He says facing the door and the class follows.

The door opens and in walks Sesu, he then walks to the right of Honekawa and stands in front of the class. As he does this Mio looks at him with a curious expression, _It's the boy from the other day. _She thinks.

Honekawa turns to Sesu, "Introduce yourself and tell us a little about yourself." He says looking back at the class.

Sesu looks around the class and notices Rito and smiles, "My name is Neruson Sesu Maikeru, please call me Sesu." He says. "This is my first time at a school as I was home schooled before now as I have a bad case of Heterophobia." He says getting confused looks from the class.

"For those who don't know, Heterophobia is the term used for those who have a fear of the opposite sex." Honekawa explains getting a shocked looks from the class.

_That explains it. _Rito and Mio think at the same time.

Honekawa sees the empty desk behind Rito, "Sesu, there's an empty seat over there." He tells Sesu pointing at the desk behind Rito.

"Okay, Sensei." He says then walks to his seat behind Rito.

"Oh and Yuuki Rito. Can you give Sesu a tour of the school later?" Honekawa asks.

"Okay Honekawa-sensei, I will." He says.

As Sesu walks to his desk Mio watches him.

Meanwhile in another class two princesses and two living weapons are chatting when Tearju walks in and everyone sits down, "Good morning everyone." She says to the class and they say the same. She then looks over at Yami and they both smile at each other. "Hmm, before we begin I have an announcement. We have a new student joining us. You can come in now." She says facing the door and the class follows.

The door opens and in walks a tanned girl with long black hair and gold-colored eyes. The boys start going crazy, "She's so cute, do you think she'll go out with me?" One boy with glasses asks another boy.

"No way Tachibana. She's out of your league." The other boy tells him.

Momo has her head on her desk, "Why, why, why, why...?" She asks.

The girl walks up to Tearju and faces the class, "Please introduce yourself to the class." Tearju says placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

She looks around the class with a nervous expression on her face, "Hello my name is Nemesis and that's all you need to know about me." She says.

"Hi, Neme-chan!" Mea shouts out while waving.

"Hi Mea." She says waving back.

"Nemesis, there's an empty seat behind Momo-san if you'd like to sit there." She says pointing in Momo's direction.

"Okay, I will." She says as she walks towards her seat, "Hello, Momo-hime." She says with a smile as she walks past Momo to her desk.

"Nemesis." Momo says with a frown as said girl sits down still smiling.

**A/N:** The first chapter of a new story, I hope you all liked it. Fav/Follow if you want and also leave a review with your opinion I'd like to know what you think, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, second chapter. To the few reviews, Momo and Nana wont be bothering Rito in the mornings very much in later chapters and yes, it will be mainly Rito/Haruna but I will try to balance out the characters' time in the story.

**Kyōfu no Toraburu**

**Chapter 2**

Summarized Recap, {A new student named Neruson Sesu Maikeru transfers into Rito's third year class and he says he has a bad case of Heterophobia, meanwhile Nemesis has transferred into the same second year class as Momo and the others. How bad is Sesu's Heterophobia and why would he go to a school with lots of girls attending it? How will Momo handel Nemesis at school and will she keep her cool?}

The class ends, Rito stands up and turns to Sesu, "Class is over for now, so are you up for the tour?" He asks.

"Yes, please show me around the school." Sesu says getting up and grabbing his bag.

Rito sees this, "Hmm, you can leave your bag there, we will be coming back later." He says.

"It's okay, I'd prefer it with me." He says putting it on his shoulder.

"Alright then, let's go." Rito says leaving the classroom followed by Sesu and as they leave Yui watches Sesu suspiciously while Mio watches him curiously.

Rito shows Sesu around the school, he shows him where all the classes are they will attend; like the music room and the chemistry lab along with others and he shows him around outside where Sesu finds a nice round and smooth black stone in the grass near the track, "Hmm, what are you going to do with that?" Rito asks as Sesu picks it up.

"I'm going to add it to my collection at home." He says, "I collect rocks and this one really wants to come home with me." He says putting it in his bag.

Rito looks at him curiously, "Can you talk to rocks?" He asks.

Sesu looks at him and laughs lightly, "No, I don't talk to rocks, but I can hear their voices, small as they maybe." He says. A few minutes of silence later, "Hmm, is there anything else?" He asks.

"No, so we should head back to class." He says walking back into the school followed by Sesu, unaware they're being followed by three girls.

Rito and Sesu are walking down the hall towards class, with other students littering the hall, "Hey, isn't he that Sesu kid?" One student asks another in a low voice.

"Ya, I heard he has Heterophobia or something..." The other one says.

Sesu, despite looking out the window, hears what they said about him, "Hmm, I guess what my dad said is true. News does travel fast in school." He says getting Rito's attention.

Rito stops and looks back at Sesu, "What do you mean, news travels fast?" He asks.

"It seems students from outside our class already know about me... I overheard a conversation back there." He says pointing behind him.

"I didn't hear anything." Rito says looking back at the students that were talking earlier, "Do you have super hearing or something?" He asks.

"No, just sensitive hearing." Sesu answers, "You see, when I was small I couldn't hear very well, it was because my tonsils had grown too big and they blocked the canal to the ear drum. It was like I was hearing things underwater, so my parents paid for me to have a surgery. After my tonsils were removed and my ears were scraped, they implanted tubes to reshape my ear canals back to the way they're supposed to be. After all that, everything became ten times louder for me." He says.

Rito looks at him shocked, "W-wow." A few minutes of silence later, "So, with sensitive hearing, will you be able to go to school events? They do get pretty loud sometimes." He says.

Sesu stands at the window looking out, "I plan on going to the school events, in fact I'm looking forward to them. I'll just have to wear earplugs." He says as five others join them.

"Hi, Rito-san. Who's your friend?" Momo asks.

Hearing the voice of a girl Sesu panics on the inside, O_h no. A girl. _He thinks still looking out the window.

Rito turns to the girls, "Oh, hi Momo, Nana, Yami, Mea and Nemesis as well." He says acknowledging them and they each greet him in their own way.

O_h no. Not one but five girls. I don't think I can last much longer. _Sesu thinks as his vision becomes hazy.

"So Rito, who's your friend?" Nana asks.

"Oh, this is Sesu and..." Rito then remembers something about Sesu and that he is surrounded by his fear, "...and you guys should not get too close to him." He says.

Nana looks at Rito then looks at the back of Sesu's head, "Why? Is he a bigger beast then you?" She asks placing her hand on Sesu's shoulder, pulling on it to get him to turn around, only he didn't turn around but leans back and falls to the ground. His eyes wide open, un-blinking and dim in color.

At that moment Yui, Mio and Risa rush out from around the corner, "What happened?" Yui asks.

"Nana-hime touched his shoulder and he fell over." Nemesis answers.

"Let's get him to Mikado-sensei's office then." Mio says worriedly.

They all help lift Sesu up, "Why does he feel so stiff?" Risa asks.

"I don't know, let's just get him to Mikado-sensei's office." Yui says.

Moments later they enter Mikado-sensei's office, "Mikado-sensei, we need your help." Rito shouts getting her attention.

Mikado looks at them in shock, "Put him on the bed." She says, "What happened?" She asks.

"Nana touched his shoulder and he fell over." Momo answers, she then looks at Rito, "Why would Sesu-san fall over like that Rito-san?" She asks him.

Mikado looks at Momo, "Did you say 'Sesu-san'?" She asks.

"Yes."

Mikado relaxes, "Oh, that explains it." She says then walks to her desk and picks up a small pile of papers stapled together, "Neruson Sesu Maikeru, right?" She asks walking back.

"Yes, that's him." Rito answers, "What's that, Mikado-sensei?" He asks.

"A copy of his medical record his parents left with the school." She says flipping through the pages, "I've never seen an Earthling with so many problems." She says.

"What do you mean, Mikado-sensei?" Rito asks.

"I can't really give out any information without his or his parents permission, sorry Rito-kun." She says then looks at the girls, "I think it would be best if you girls stay away from Sesu-san." She says sternly.

"Why?" Mea asks.

"Because he has Heterophobia, which means he's afraid of girls." She says, "And what we're seeing here is his defence mechanism, which isn't really good for him." She says.

"Defence mechanism, what do you mean?"

"Well, everyone who has a phobia has a defence mechanism of some kind. Take Oshizu-chan for example, she's afraid of dogs so when ever one comes up to her she screams and sends out a psychic pulse to get rid if it and for some reason Rito-kun gets sent flying towards one of the girls." She explains, meanwhile in class Oshizu sneezes then looks around.

_I guess I don't have to worry about him doing anything shameless, then._ Yui thinks to herself.

"Okay, everyone but Rito-kun head back to class." Mikado says.

Everyone leaves, Mio being the last one looks back at Sesu then leaves closing the door behind her, "Rito-kun, Sesu-san should come around in a few minutes. I'm going to the faculty room, e-mail me when the two of you leave, okay?" Mikado says as she leaves.

"Okay."

A few minutes later Sesu blinks and his eye color returns to normal and he takes a deep breath, he then sits up and looks around, "Where am I?" He asks.

Rito walks up to him, "The infirmary." He says, "I'm sorry about earlier..." He says but Sesu interrupts.

"Don't worry about it Rito, I've gotten used to it by now, after having this troublesome phobia for all sixteen years of my life I should be just fine." He says moving his legs off the bed.

Rito looks at him, "S-sixteen years, then that means..."

"Yes, from the moment I was born I've had this phobia." He says.

"I don't mean to intrude, but how did they find out?" Rito asks.

"It's fine, I don't mind talking about it." He says, "It was when the doctor handed me to the nurse that I froze up, like what happened earlier. They did some tests and they discovered I was afraid of girls." Sesu looks up at the ceiling, "Well, that's about all I have to tell at the moment." He says looking back at Rito, "Shouldn't we head back to class or something?" He asks standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Hmm, right." They leave and head back to class as Rito e-mails Mikado.

Meanwhile in Momo's class, the teacher is giving a lecture on psychology, "...Fear is an emotion induced by a threat perceived by living entities, which causes a change in brain and organ function..."

_Hmm, Mikado-sensei was just talking about this earlier, hmm._ Momo thinks as the lesson continues.

"...Most fears are cataloged as phobias. There's Cynophobia, the fear of dogs..."

_That be Oshizu-san's..._

"...There's Astraphobia, the fear of thunderstorms..."

_That's Mikan-san's..._

"...Arrhenphobia...Gynophobia...Heterophobia..." The teacher continues "...And then Erotophobia, the fear of sexual love or sexual questions..."

A lightbulb goes off above Momo's head, _Erotophobia_,_ I wonder... _"Excuse me, sensei?" She asks raising her hand.

"Yes."

"How can someone tell if another person has Erotophobia?" She asks.

"Well, in most cases the person will studder when asked sexual questions and try to avoid them as well as to avoid situations of sexual love. In some cases the person will subconsciously trip over nothing into a person of the opposite gender or have sexual actions in their sleep in order to get over their fear, but it rarely ever works. Did that answer your question?"

"Hmm... yes sensei, thank you." She says as the lesson contnues.

Later class ends for the day and everyone packs up to go home, "Hey, Rito." Lala says walking up to him.

"Hey Lala." Rito says then looks behind him to see no one, "Where did Sesu go?" He asks.

"He left the moment class ended." She answers, "Rito, I'm going shopping with Risa, do you want to come?" She asks.

Rito stands up, "No, I have things to do back at the house." He says grabbing his bag.

"Okay then, later." She says leaving. She then meets up with Risa near the lockers, "Hi, Risa."

"Hi Lala-chi." Risa greets her.

"So, is Mio not going shopping with us?" She asks.

"No, she had to do something before work, so she left already. Although she seemed distracted to me." Risa answers.

"I'm sheer it's nothing." Lala says as they head out.

* * *

Mio is walking down town while looking up at the sky, _Sesu-san really is afraid of girls, too bad, he really is cute. _She turns the corner and bumps into three rather large, dirty and dangerous looking men. They look at her with creepy grins on their faces, "Um, I'm sorry... please let me pass." She asks a little scared.

The three laugh at her, and the one in front of her smiles, "You want to pass, you got to pay the toll." He says grabbing her arm as his friend grabs her other arm.

"W-what are you doing? Let me go!" She yells as they pull her into a nearby ally.

"Ah, ah, ah. We're going to have some fun today." The first one says as the second one takes her other arm and holds them up in the air.

"L-let me go!" Mio yells out scared of what they're going to do to her.

The third one comes up to her and kneels down, "Don't be like that... We just met." He says as he begins stroking her legs. "What good-looking legs." He says with a grin.

Mio's eyes widen feeling the man's hands touching her legs, "PLEASE, HELP! SOMEONE HEL-" But the first man covers her mouth before she could finish.

"You don't want to end the fun, right?" He says. Just then a small object hits the back of his head, "Oww, what the?" He asks turning around to see a boy wearing a grey hoodie.

"Hey donkeys, why don't you go back to the salt mines where you belong!" The boy shouts.

"Did he just call us donkeys?" The first guy asks as the third stands up.

"I think he ment dum ass', that's what a donkey is." The third says a little irritated.

The first man looks at the boy in anger, "What, grrr... Forget the girl, let's teach that punk a lesson." The three of them run after the boy as Mio falls to the ground.

_Thank goodness. _She thinks as she sits there. She then notices a round and smooth black stone laying near her. She reaches out for it, _This is the rock Sesu-san found earlier today._ She thinks as she grabs it, _Could it be...was that him? _

**A/N:** Fav/Follow if you want and leave a review with your opinion I'd like to know what you think, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay, third chapter. In this chapter we'll be learning more about Sesu and I want to know what you 'the readers' think of him.

**Kyōfu no Toraburu**

**Chapter 3**

Summarized Recap, {Rito gives Sesu a tour of the school and afterwards they run into some of his female friends causing Sesu to freeze up. After getting him to Mikado, Rito learns a bit about Sesu. Momo, also after talking to Mikado, learns more about phobias and that Rito may have Erotophobia, which would explain why the harem plan isn't progressing on Rito's end. After school Mio is harassed by three men who pull her into an ally until a boy in a grey hoodie throws a rock at one of them causing them to chase him, leaving Mio to escape.}

Sesu, wearing a gray hoodie, is walking down town towards home, _Man, I can't believe I froze up on my first day of school. _He thinks looking up at the sky, _But, I won't let it hold me down, I will cure myself of this phobia. _He thinks as he continues walking.

"W-what are you doing? Let me go!" He hears a girl yell. He then looks to see two men pull a girl into a nearby ally followed by a third.

_That girl's wearing the school's uniform, oh no. _He thinks as he crosses the street and looks into the ally.

"Ah, ah, ah. We're going to have some fun today." The first one says as the second one takes her other arm and holds them up in the air.

"L-let me go!" The girl yells out scared of what they're going to do to her.

The third one comes up to her and kneels down, "Don't be like that... We just met." He says as he begins stroking her legs. "What good-looking legs." He says with a grin.

_Man, I got to do something, but what? _He asks himself as he looks around, _I can't get too close to them because of her. I'll just have to throw something at them. _He thinks looking for something to throw, finding nothing.

Her eyes widen feeling the man's hands touching her legs, "PLEASE, HELP! SOMEONE HEL-" But the first man covers her mouth before she could finish.

_Okay, that's it!_ He thinks as he takes out the rock he found earlier, "I'm sorry, I'll be back for you later." He says getting ready to throw it.

"You don't want to end the fun, right?" The man says. Sesu then throws his rock at the back of the man's head, "Oww, what the?" He asks turning around to see Sesu standing there.

"Hey donkeys, why don't you go back to the salt mines where you belong!" Sesu shouts.

"Did he just call us donkeys?" The first guy asks as the third stands up.

"I think he ment dum ass', that's what a donkey is." The third says a little irritated.

The first man looks at Sesu in anger, "What, grrr... Forget the girl, let's teach that punk a lesson." The three of them run after Sesu as the girl falls to the ground.

_I better run. _He thinks as he runs down the street towards the park followed by the men.

In the park the men run past a large tree and stop out of breath, "We lost sight of that punk, he is quite fast." Two of them say together.

"Shut it you two. We'll find him one of these days." The other one says, "Let's get out of here." The three of them then leave the park.

Up in the tree Sesu is sitting on a branch with his hood down, "Man, those three are 'donkeys', they never thought of looking up." Sesu says closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Sesu? Is that you up there?" A male voice asks.

Sesu opens his eyes and looks down to see Rito looking up at him, "Hi, Rito." He says waving.

"Hi. Hmm, what are you doing up there Sesu?" He asks again.

"Just hanging around." He says then slides off the branch and lands on the ground next to Rito, "So, what are you doing Rito?" He asks.

"I'm heading home."

"Me too. May I ask what street you live on?" Rito tells him the street, "What, no way? I live on that street as well." Sesu says then looks around, "You don't mind if we walk together, we are going in the same direction?" He asks.

"I don't mind." Rito says, they then walk out of the park, "Hey, Sesu?" Rito asks turning to him.

"Yes, Rito."

"Why are you wearing a hoodie?" He asks, "Isen't it a bit too warm for you to be wearing that?"

"No, I kind of prefer wearing this. I don't really know why, I just do." He answers. They continue walking until they stop in front of Rito's house, but Sesu is looking the other way.

"Well, this is where we part. This is my place." Rito says pointing at his house.

Sesu looks over, "Really? This is where I moved to." He says pointing at the house across from Rito's.

Rito looks at the house then at Sesu, "What, wait, so you're the new neighbor my sister told me about?" He asks.

"I guess so." He says as he walks to the gate, when he reaches it he turns to Rito, "Do you want to come in, for a minute or two?" He asks, "It'll be nice to have a friend over and I consider you my friend."

Rito looks at him then his(Rito's) house then turns back to Sesu, "Why not, Mikan can wait a little more." He says walking towards Sesu and following him into his home.

"Meow, I'm home." Sesu calls out as he enters and removes his shoes.

_Why did he just 'meow'? _Rito asks himself as he removes his shoes, he then looks around and sees that the main hall looks slightly similar to his. Sesu then walks into the kitchen and Rito follows, but he stops to look into the living room, "Wow," Rito says in aww, around the living room are several potted plants of many kinds ranging from ivies, ferns and plants that grow to the ceiling, mainly house plants. Also in the living room, are several antique furnitures; a rug, two hope chests, a coffee table, a couch and an armchair with a blanket draped over each and laying on the couch are two white cats.

"Hey, Rito. Can I offer you something to drink, like water or juice?" Sesu asks. "I don't drink soda so I can't help you there." He says as Rito walks in.

As Rito walks in he sees a blackish brown cat laying on top of the refrigerator, "Hmm Sesu, there's a cat on top of your refrigerator." He says.

Sesu looks up, "Oh it's just Luna." He says, "She sleeps in the most random places." He says opening the fridge, he then turns to Rito and snickers, "Rito, turn around." He says turning back to the fridge.

"Hmm?" Rito turns to see a slightly fluffy black cat with gray fur around its neck sitting on the table staring at him.

"MEOW!"

Rito then backs away as Sesu closes the refrigerator door, "Well hello, Nemo. Is this what you want?" He asks holding out a jug of milk.

"Meow!"

"What do you say?" He asks placing a paper plate on the table.

"Meow."

"Okay, here you go." He says poring the milk on to the plate.

"Meow." Nemo then starts drinking the milk.

"Well Rito, what kind of drink would you like?" Sesu asks puting the milk back in the fridge.

"I'll just have some water." Rito says. Sesu then pulls out two water bottles from the fridge and hands one to Rito. "Thanks. So, you can communicate with cats then?" He asks.

"No, but I can pretend." Sesu says with a smile. "I've been with my cats so long it's easy for me to know what they want most of the time." He says.

"Okay, so how many cats do you have?" Rito asks.

"Six. Three boys and three girls, all fixed." He says then taking a drink.

"Six cats?" Rito asks.

Sesu puts down his water bottle, "Yeah; there's Callie, a brown colored long-haired calico, Luna..." He says pointing at the cat laying on top of the fridge, "... and then there's Dee Dee, a scruffy white cat, she's also the mother of the three boys." He then takes another drink. "There's Branden, a sleeker white cat. There's Boots, a black cat with white whiskers, chest and paws. And then there's Nemo..." He says pointing at said cat as he jumps off the table and leaves the room.

Rito watches Nemo leave and smiles, "You know, there's a girl in our class that really likes cats. I can see the two of you becoming good friends, if it wasn't for..."

"My Heterophobia." Sesu interrupts.

Rito looks at him, "Hey, I've been wondering. Why is it Heterophobia and not Gynophobia?" He asks.

"That's simple, it's because of the defence mechanism." Sesu says looking at nothing in particular. "I wish it was Gynophobia." He says.

"Why is that?" Rito asks.

"If it was Gynophobia then I could be around girls more." He says looking out the window sounding depressed, "You see, Gynophobia is not as sever as Heterophobia." He says.

"Really, how so?" Rito asks.

"If I had Gynophobia, I'd ether break out in hives or my nose would bleed excessively when a girl touches me." He says. "I can live with ether one." He says while glancing at a photo on the wall then looking away with a sad expression.

Rito looks at the photo and sees Sesu on the left looking timid, a man next to him with a smile and a woman next to him looking very sad, "Are they your parents?" He asks.

"Yes, my mom worked most of the time, while my dad took on the job of raising me until I could take care of myself." Sesu says looking back at the photo then looks away, "Though it's been hard we've managed to stay together. We've even done a bit of traveling here and there and when we moved here I asked them if I could attend school, they asked me why, so I told them, 'So I can get over my Heterophobia'." He says.

Rito looks at him, "So, you transfered to our school so you can cure yourself?" He asks. "Well, I can see that working, but you won't be cured just like that." He says snapping his fingers, "That sort of thing take time to work out."

"I know, I've done my research." Sesu says drinking the last of his water then tosses it into a recycling bin on the other side of the room, "But I have to do this, not just for myself but for my mom as well."

"For your mom?" Rito asks.

"Yes, my mom wasn't allowed to hold me when I was a baby and I want to feel my mother's warmth." He says then looks at Rito, "Tell my, what's it like Rito? A mother's warmth?" He asks.

"I can't really answer that." Rito says, "My mom spends a lot of time over seas working, she's a fashion designer."

"That's cool, what about your dad?" Sesu asks.

"He's a mangaka, lives and works in his studio."

"So, it's just you and your sister then?"

"At first it was, until a runaway princess from another planet moves in with us. Then sometime later her younger twin sisters do the same." Rito tells Sesu all about Lala and her sisters.

Sesu leans on the counter with his arms folded, "Sounds like you have your hands full." He says.

"Yeah, I..." Rito says but the sound of the door bell and a familiar voice interrupts him.

"Hey, Rito. I now you're in there, come on we got things to do."

Rito looks in the direction of the voice then turns back to Sesu, "It's my sister, I'd better get going." He says.

"Alright, see you tomorrow at school." Sesu says as Rito walks out the room.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Rito says walking out the front door and greets Mikan. They then go back to their house.

**A/N:** That's chapter three, Fav/Follow if you want and leave a review with your opinion I'd like to know what you think of my OC Sesu, thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Okay, fourth chapter and I'm sorry it's been awhile. But before we start, first, 1: tsukiami725800, I don't know what I'm going to do with nemesis yet and I **can't** add Peke and Celine to Rito's harem because Peke is... well... you know, and Celine is like Rito's 'daughter' figure and she's an infant, but I'll try to work Risa and Mikan into it in someway. 2: magic135, you think Sesu is a great character? Thanks, I'll take that as a personal complement. 3: Can anyone tell me what MW3 is, (I'm not looking it up).

**Kyōfu no Toraburu**

**Chapter 4**

Summarized Recap, {Sesu out runs the three men and meets up with Rito in the park and they head home. When they get home they find out they live right in front of each other. Sesu invites Rito in, they talk until Mikan knocks on the door and Rito leaves.}

The next morning Rito is laying in his bed and slowly opens his eyes as the rays of the morning sun shines its way into his room with just a sliver of light hitting him. As his eyes recoil, he doesn't want to get up yet. He pulls the sheets up to get out of bed and he notices that he is alone in the bed. "I'm alone." He says laying back down. The door then swings open violently causing Rito to jolt up, "Nana?!" He says looking at the doorway seeing Nana looking furiously at him.

Nana stomps in and hits Rito on the head causing a big bump to form, "Beast!" She yells then goes around the room, tearing it a part looking for something. "Momo I know you're in here somewhere, come-on out." She calls out looking inside the closet.

Mikan runs in with a spatula in her hand, "What's going on?" She asks looking inside seeing Rito with a bump on his head and Nana going through his closet. "What are you doing Nana-san?" She asks.

"Looking for Momo, she wasn't in her room." She says as she starts tossing Rito's stuff out of the closet.

_She probably thought Momo-san would be in Rito's room. _Mikan thinks, "Of course she wouldn't be in her room because I saw her leave for school ten minutes ago with Celine-san." She says to which Nana stops tossing stuff.

Nana pokes her head out, "What, she already left, why?" She asks.

Mikan puts her free hand on her chin and cheek, "Well, I heard her say, 'I got something to do at school, so I'm heading out early.'." She answers.

Nana steps out of the closet, "Oh, I see. Well, I better go get ready too." She says as she walks past Mikan only to be pulled back in by her.

"Hold it Nana-san." Mikan says after pulling her back in.

"W-what?"

"First off, apologize to Rito for hitting him." She says pointing at her said brother whom has a bump on his head.

Nana turns to him as Rito notices her, "Hmm... I... I... I'm sor... sorr..." She stutters, "I'm sorry Rito." She blurts out.

"It's alright Nana, I've gotten used to it." He says as he touches the bump and flinches at the pain, "Ouch!"

"Good, now secondly, you need to clean up the mess you made of Rito's room." Mikan says looking around the room seeing clothes scattered all over as well as other objects from Rito's closet.

Nana looks around and frowns, "Yes, Mikan-san. I'll clean it up." She says lowering her head.

"Good, I'll see you two at breakfast." Mikan says with a smile as she leaves.

Nana then gets on her knees, her tail laying flat on the floor, and she starts grabbing the items she had thrown onto the floor. She then turns to see Rito doing the same, "What are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm helping it is my room after all." He says picking up some items.

As they continue cleaning, Rito grabs a t-shirt laying behind Nana, unaware that her tail is underneath it. He pulls it and Nana's tail, "Aaagh!" She yells straitening up and looks behind her.

Rito, realizing what he just did, lets go of the shirt and Nana's tail and leans back in fear, "I'm sorry, Nana. It was an accident." He says with fear in his voice.

Nana stands up with an anger expression, "Don't touch me you beast!" She yells grabbing Rito and throwing him into his closet followed by the rest of the objects on the floor. Nana then exits the room slamming the door behind her.

"It was an accident..." He mutters as he sits there dazed.

Earlier that morning in the ally from the chapter before, Sesu is walking around wearing his hood looking at the ground, "Where is it? I don't see it anywhere." He says in a worried voice. He then looks at the watch on his wrist, "Oh well, I should be heading off to school." He says as he leaves the ally, "I wonder what happened to that rock?" He asks himself as he walks to school.

Later, in the school's library, Momo is sitting at a table reading a book on phobias surrounded by piles of books of the same subject.

The doors to the library open and in walks a tanned girl wearing the schools uniform, "Oh, Momo-hime." She says seeing Momo. She then walks over, "What you doing?" She asks but gets no answer, "Momo-hime, hello?"

"Hi." Momo says still looking at the book.

Nemesis looks at Momo, "Hmm, this is boring." She says, "I'll go play with Yuuki Rito, then." She says turning away, but looks back at Momo. "Maybe I'll turn him into a giant and watch him stomp around town."

"Mmm, hmm." Momo says with a nod.

Nemesis turns back and frowns, "Oh, it's no fun when you react like that." She wines then looks at the clock, "Class will be starting soon, I'll see in class." She says then leaves.

Meanwhile, Rito and Lala are walking to class and they see Mio standing outside the door looking in, "Mio, good morning." Lala calls out.

She turns and looks at them, "Oh, good morning Lala-chi, good morning Yuuki." She says then looks back into the class room then turns back to them, "Hmm, Yuuki, can you do me a favor?" She asks.

Rito looks at her uncertain, "Hmm, what do you need?" He asks. Mio walks up to him nervously and whispers into his ear, "What? I guess I could, but why?" He asks.

She looks at Rito with pleading eyes, "Please, Yuuki."

"I'll see what I can do." He says walking in as Mio and Lala watch.

Rito walks half way when he hears his name, "Yuuki-kun, come here for a sec."

Rito turns to see Yui motioning for him to approach her. Rito walks over to her, "Hmm, yes Kotegawa?" He asks.

"Yuuki-kun, can you go over and see what Sesu-san is reading?" She asks. Rito looks over at Sesu sitting at his seat and sees him reading a book with a blue book-cover on it. "I can't check it out because, you know."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." He says walking towards Sesu, "Hey, Sesu. What are you reading?" He asks.

Sesu looks up at him and turns the book towards him. Rito's eyes widen in surprise, "Can you read it?" He asks.

"No, can't." He answers, "Hmm, I'll see you later." He says turning away.

"Okay, later." Sesu says returning to his book.

Rito walks back to Yui, "Well, What is he reading?" She asks.

"He's reading an English Dictionary." Rito tells her.

She looks at him with her mouth open, "An English Dictionary? Well, at least it's not against school rules." She says crossing her arms as the bell ring. Other students enter and take their seats as the teacher enters and starts the lesson.

After the last class ends for the day, Rito is walking towards the lockers, "Man, Sesu left class fast. I'll have to catch him at his house." He says opening his locker and switching his shoes. He leaves the school and heads for home.

He reaches his house, but instead of going in he turns to the left and faces Sesu's house. He rings the doorbell, a window on the upper floor opens and Sesu pokes his head out, "Hey, Rito. The door's open, come on in." He calls out seeing Rito.

Rito looks up as Sesu returns and closes the window. He opens the door and a cat (Luna) rushes out, "Meow." she cries as Rito enters.

Rito closes the door and removes his shoes, "Sesu?" He asks.

"I'm up here, first open door on the left." He calls from upstairs.

Rito walks to the stairs passing the kitchen when Nemo is drinking milk that is on the table. He goes up the stairs and at the top he sees an open door. Rito then enters, "Sesu?" He asks while looking around.

The room was very neat and tidy, clean floor and ceiling. The wall by the door has nothing but shelves on it and on those shelves are books of many subjects at many levels as well as dictionaries of several languages and in front of those books are many turtles of different sizes, shapes and materials. Opposite that wall instead of a normal bed is a hammock hanging from the ceiling. At the far end of the room in the corner in a desk with a black lamp on it and sitting at it is Sesu wearing blue jeans and red t-shirt with gray sleeves. He then turns to face Rito, "Hey, Rito. What's up?" He asks.

Rito looks at Sesu then at the hammock, "Hmm, what's with the hammock?" He asks.

"It's for me to sleep in." He answers, "I can't sleep very well on a normal bed, a hammock helps with that. Also it's good for my back, less stiff in the mornings you know." He says as Rito walks over.

"Oh, I see." He says with a nod, then notices the binders on the desk as well as an open one, "What's this?" Rito asks looking at the open binder only to see pictures from around town, "Wow, these are some nice pictures Sesu."

Sesu looks at the pictures in the binder, "Thanks Rito, it's one of my hobbies." He says, "So, anyway. What brings you here?" He asks with a smile.

"Hmm, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me today." Rito asks nervously. _I can't believe she talked me into this._

Sesu turns away as if thinking, "Where shall we hang out?" He asks looking back at Rito, "Maybe a tree branch in the park?" He asks.

"What? No. I mean, I know a place in town where we can hang out and talk." Rito says.

Sesu looks at him questionably then shrugs, "Why not, I need to get out of the house anyway." He says standing up and walks to his closet. He opens it and pulls out his gray hoodie.

"Do you always wear that outside?" He asks.

"Mostly." He answers, "So, are you going to stay in your school uniform all day?" He asks.

Rito looks down at himself, "Yeah, I'd better go change." He says heading back home.

"I'll be waiting outside, Rito." Sesu says following him down stairs.

**A/N:** Fav/Follow if you want and leave a review with your opinion, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay, fifth chapter, but before we start, first, 1: Sorry it's taken me so long to update I've get a lot on my plate with school, work, and writers block causing me to fall behind in most of my stories. Reviews are a factor as well, few reviews = little motivation, but I _**will continue**_ my stories until they are finished. Again, sorry for not updating sooner. 2: magic135, don't worry Nana wont be mean to Rito very much in this story, even though it's part of her character, I just thought a Rito/Nana moment would be nice at the start of a chapter.

**Kyōfu no Toraburu**

**Chapter 5**

Summarized Recap, {Momo starts researching phobias and Mio asks Rito for a favor. What is this favor and where is Rito taking Sesu to hang out? Find out here.}

Sesu is standing in front of a shop starring up at the sign while Rito looks at him nervously, "A maid cafe?" Sesu asks.

Rito rubs the back of his head and laughs nervously, "Yeah, a classmate brought me here once as a thank you and I'd thought..."

Sesu turns to Rito and smiles, "Alright, you know I think this is the cafe I tried going into around the time when I first moved in." He says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but when I entered I was greeted by a girl. So I got out of there fast because I couldn't handle it." He says looking back at the cafe.

"Why did you try going in when you know you're afraid of girls?" Rito asks.

"Same reason why I enrolled in school." He answers looking back at Rito.

Rito looks at the cafe, "I see." He then turns to Sesu, "Well, this time you're not going it alone." He says placing a hand on Sesu's shoulder.

"Thanks man. Okay, let's go in." Sesu says nervously facing forward and the step to the door, it opens and they step in.

As soon as they do they are greeted by Mio wearing her maids uniform, "Welcome back, masters." She says with a happy smile. Sesu hides behind Rito and breaths slightly hard, "Please, allow me to serve you today." She says leading them to a table next to a lone customer wearing a light-brown trench coute and hat. "I'll be right back." She says with a bow then leaves.

"Hmm, okay." They then sit down Rito sitting closes to the strange trio and Sesu across from him. They look at the menus in front of them, "They have so many choices, I don't know what to pick." Rito says scratching his head.

"..." Sesu looks at the menu and nods.

Mio returns with two glasses of water and Sesu hides behind his menu, "Is there anything I can get you before you're ready to order?" She asks.

"I'm fine, thanks." Rito says looking up at her.

"Okay."

"Hmm... c-can I have a... hmm... a ha... glass of... hmm... a glass of ice and a hmm... p-paper cup...p-please?" Sesu asks nervously from behind his menu.

Mio looks over at him, "Of course, coming right up." She says with a smile and a barley noticeable blush as she walks away.

Sesu then let's the menu fall onto the table revealing himself to be breathing hard and holding his right hand tightly on his chest, "Sesu are you alright?" Rito asks with concern.

"I'm fine. It's just a little heartburn, no big deal." He tells Rito picking up his menu.

Rito looks at him with more concern, "Heartburn? That's a big deal, are you shore you'll be okay?" He asks.

"I'll be alright. All I need is some ice." He says just before Mio returns with a glass of ice and a paper cup.

"Here you are." She says setting them down, "Are you two ready to order?" She asks pulling out a notebook.

"I'm still undecided." Rito tells her.

Mio looks at him, "It's alright, no rush." She says.

"Hmm... I'll have a plane vanilla milkshake." Sesu says still hiding behind his menu.

Mio writes the order down in her little notebook, "I'll be back with your order, master." She says leaving with a smile.

As soon as she leaves Sesu sets down his menu and picks up the paper cup and holds it to his mouth, a moment later he sets it down. He then grabs an ice cube from the glass and slips it under his shirt and holds it there and closes his eyes, "Oh, that's better." He says with a sigh of relief.

Rito just looks at him not knowing what to do. Someone then taps him on the shoulder. He turns to see Risa sitting right behind him, starring at him, wearing a trench coute, "Hi, Yuuki." She whispers.

"Momioka!?" Rito gasps in shock, "What are you doing here, and why are you wearing that?" He asks.

"I'm incognito while helping a friend." She answers causing Rito to give her a look, "Now, I want you to turn around and repeat what I say, alright?"

"Why?" He asks.

"If you don't I'll spread rumors about you and me doing 'it' in the P.E. storage room." She threatens with a wicked grin.

Rito looks at her in shock, "You wouldn't." She grin just widens, "You would. Fine." He says turning around. Risa then whispers to him, "Hey, Sesu. Can I ask you some questions?" He asks repeating what Risa asked.

Sesu opens his eyes and looks at Rito, "Go ahead." He says.

Risa whispers to Rito, "Alright, what is your favorite color?" He asks.

"Blue."

"Favorite animal?"

"I have several. Other than the six cats at home I like turtles, roasters, scorpions, and dragons the most. Weird combination isn't it?" Sesu asks.

"Sort of, but why do you like them?" Rito asks repeating Risa's words.

"I like turtles because they're slow and collective. Roasters because they're brave and protective. Dragons because, well they're dragons, what's not to like about them?" He says, "I like scorpions because I'm a Scorpio, plain and simple."

Rito looks at him in surprise, "You're a Scorpio? My sister's a Scorpio." He says.

"Really? What date? Day and month, you don't have to say the year." Sesu says.

"The third of November and I'm a Libra, sixteenth of October." Rito tells him.

"Seventeenth of November." Sesu says just before Mio returns with his order.

"Here you are, Master. Please in joy." She says setting the glass of vanilla ice-cream and milk mix on the table. She bows then leaves.

Sesu picks up a spoon and starts eating his milkshake, "So, is that really all you're going to have?" Rito asks.

Sesu up at him with the spoon in his mouth, "I don't really have much of a sweet tooth." He answers removing a clean spoon. "I don't even like eating chocolate, but there is a sweet treat I really like." He says.

Rito looks at him, "What is it?" He ask.

"Red velvet pastries." Sesu answers.

"Red velvet pastries?"

"Yes, they are the best in my opinion and I was really hoping they'd have something on the menu here, you know like a slice of red velvet cake decorated with vanilla frosting in a fancy pattern." Sesu says with a smile, "But, I guess they're not very popular." He says lowering his head. "You know." He says looking up, "It always made me happy when my mom would make a batch of red velvet cookies for me on Valentines day." He says looking to his left, "She'd always leave a box of heart shaped cookies on the table for me with a note before she leaves for work." He says with a sigh, "I could never say 'thank you' to her because of this phobia of mine." He says with sadness in his voice.

"Sesu?"

Sesu looks at Rito, "Anyway, Rito. Do you have anymore questions?" He asks.

"Yeah. Hmm, what are those red dotes on the side of your head?" Rito asks.

"Oh, this? It's a wineglass birthmark." Sesu says looking down at the table and placing his left hand on the side of his head, as he touches it, in his mind he sees an open field with a large number of stone crosses on the dirt ground surrounded by green grass and blood red flowers and in his ear he hears faint screams echoing. "Do you believe in past lives, Rito?" He asks looking up at him.

"Past lives?" He repeats.

"Yeah, it's the idea that a person lived a life as a different person in the past at a different place. A birthmark is evidence of this, as it marks the death wound of the person." Sesu explains.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know. The three dots you see isn't all of it, there's actually a big one underneath my hair." Sesu says running his hand through his hair, "You know, the events of our past lives are stored in our brains, we just can't access it, usually." He tells Rito.

"Really?" Rito asks looking out the nearby window.

"Yeah, but I do remember something from the life before this one." Sesu says crossing his arms on the table.

Rito turns back and looks at Sesu, "You do?"

"Yeah, the time before I died." Sesu answers. "I was part of a group that was migrating to California, I think it was before Utah became a state, while making camp we were attacked and everyone but the children eight years and under were killed." He then lowers his head, "I... was nine."

Rito stares at Sesu, "Who could have done such a thing!?" He asks with a bit of anger in his voice as he looks down.

"A group of powerful people who blamed the massacre on a local Native American tribe who were going to trade goods with the migrators." Sesu says as he finishes his milkshake. Sesu then looks at Rito, "Hey tell me, why the questions all of a sudden?" He asks.

"Oh, hmm..." Rito stutters. Risa then whispers to Rito, "I wanted to know a little more about you so I could help you get over your phobia." Rito says repeating Risa.

"Really? Thanks Rito, you're a true friend." Sesu says, "Okay, then let's get started by brainstorming ideas."

"Ideas? What do you mean?" Rito asks.

"Well, I read in a book that in order to cure one's phobia they must come into contact with what they fear." Sesu explains.

"That's the main reason why you enrolled in our school and why you tried walking in here that one time." Rito says.

Sesu nods, "Yes, but little things like this will take more time then I'd like. So I'd like to make more progress than that." He says.

Rito sits there thinking, Risa then whispers in his ear, "Here's an idea, why don't you become friends with a girl from our class." He says.

Sesu looks at Rito, "And how do I do this?" He asks.

"By exchanging E-mails." Rito says.

"E-mail?" Sesu says placing his hand on his chin and looking to his right, "Why didn't I think of that?" He asks out loud. He then looks back at Rito, "Hey, Rito. I appreciate your help, I just wish I could return the favor. I know, do you have a girl you like?" He asks.

Rito turns red, "What? Why do you ask?" He asks. Rito then looks down, "Well, there is this girl that I've had a crush on since middle school." He tells Sesu.

Risa turns her head slightly.

"So, have you told her how you feel?" Sesu asks.

"I've tried many times, but something always gets in the way." He says remembering all the instances.

"I'll help you then, since you're helping me and all." Sesu says.

Rito looks at him, "Really, you'll help me?" He asks.

"Of course, that's what friends are for." Sesu says.

Mio then walks up to them, "Is there anything else I can get for you Masters?" She asks.

Risa whispers to Rito, "No, I think we're about ready to go." He says.

"Alright then and don't worry about the bill, the customer behind you has already payed it for you." She says as she sets something on the table before leaving.

Sesu looks over and sees the smooth black rock he had thrown the day before with a piece of paper tide to it, "My rock, what's this?" He unties and removes the paper, puts the rock in his pocket and looks at it the paper, "A note?"

Dear Sesu-san,

I'd like to thank you for your help yesterday.

And to return your rock.

I know you have Heterophobia,

but I'd still liked to get to know you.

My email is ************,

please email me so I can properly thank you.

Sincerely, Sawada Mio.

_I wonder if this is from the girl from yesterday. _Sesu thinks after reading the note, "Hey, Rito. Do you now this Sawada Mio?" He asks.

"Yeah, she's a girl in our class. She also works here, in fact she was our waitress." Rito answers.

Sesu just sits there for a minute, then stands up, "Alright, let's get this started." He says. He then turns and heads for the exits, "Come on Rito, let's head back to my place, so we can get to work." He says.

"Alright, I'm right behind you." Rito says as he follows.

After they leave Risa turns around, "Hmm, I wonder who Yuuki has a crush on?" She says thinking about it.

**A/N:** Okay, that's chapter five. I hoped you in joyed the chapter, learned a little bit about Sesu. What do you think about the story behind his birthmark? Do any of you have a birthmark of your own? If so leave a review with your opinions. Fav/Follow if you want, thanks.


End file.
